five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Musical Freddy
Musical Freddy 'is the main antagonist of the [[Freddy Fazbear's Musical Universe 1|'FFMU]] franchise and the main mascot of [[Freddy Fazbear's Musical Universe 1|'FFMU']] restaurant. PS: You are NOT '''allowed to edit him or use him. Except you have permission from the creator or if you are an admin (but anyway, you need my permission.... hehe). '''Description Musical Freddy '''is a bear animatronic which shares the same model of [https://fnaf-sister-location.wikia.com/wiki/Funtime_Freddy ''Funtime Freddy''], but with some differences: # His main colors is golden and dark red; # On his chest, has a loudspeaker; # His buttons are different; # He has an input for currency; ## which costs 25 cents. # His hat is black with a white stripe, his microphone is golden and his tie is red; # His eyes are a dark red color; # He also has a battery box. '''Personality He has no personality. Backstory Attention ! He, along with other animatronics and characters, has stories, because of the events of the [[Freddy Fazbear's Musical Universe 1|'FFMU']]. In 2005, the [[Freddy Fazbear's Musical Universe 1|'Freddy Fazbear's Musical Universe']] restaurant was opened, with his newest attraction: Musical Freddy, which is the successor of the Musical Fredbear. But when Musical Freddy was installed, [[Musical Fredbear|'Musical Fredbear']] was very angry and wanted revenge. But one day, Rafael had taken me to the room where he was, and he was with a corpse of a child, and he went, opened me and placed the corpse inside me. Behavior He has the same behavior as [https://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Freddy_Fazbear Freddy Fazbear], he gets inactive in the first night, but from the second night he gets active. He will make his way through the left side of the hall until he reaches in your room. When he's at the door, close it on his face. Ultimate FFMU Night Musical Freddy will appear on the stage, along with Musical Bonnie '''and '''Musical Chica. He will make his way through the left side of the corridor, but, he will be standing in front of the door waiting for the right time. If you leave your office too cold, Musical Freddy will be more faster and will enter in your room and will kill you. Quotes "Oh, it sounds like you're the new night guard, huh ? *laughs*" "I'm coming *laughs*" "You're not going to leave here alive" "Join us ! Friend !" "You will be a member of our family !" "OF THE BIG HAPPY FAMILY !" - Musical Freddy 'talking with the Player during the game. "''Did you really think you would escape from me ? No, you never escape... I know who you are. I know why you're here. And you will be one of us ! FOREVER !" - 'Musical Freddy '''in the bad ending. "''WELCOME TO THE FAMILY SON !" "I got you ! *more laughter*" "A new member of the p-party !" - '''Musical Freddy '''after killing the Player. '''Trivia * Musical Freddy '''was based on [https://fnaf-sister-location.wikia.com/wiki/Funtime_Freddy ''Funtime Freddy'']; * '''Musical Freddy's behaviors are similar to [https://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Freddy_Fazbear Freddy Fazbear]'s behavior in [https://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Five_Nights_at_Freddy's FNaF 1]; * In past versions of Musical Freddy, he would have a wire in his microphone, his hat and tie would be purple and he would be a musical version of [https://fnaf-sister-location.wikia.com/wiki/Funtime_Freddy Funtime Freddy]; * Musical Freddy '''has a voice line which is a reference to ''Jack Baker'' from '''RE 7; * Musical Freddy '''has a voice line which is a reference to ''Molten Freddy'' from '''FNaF 6; * In the old picture of Musical Freddy, in the background of the image has two giant speakers; ** This was removed from his final version. * He has a removed voice line, which he swears the player; ** Thankfully this was removed. * Musical Freddy 'and [[Musical Foxy|'Musical Foxy]] don't have a good friendship; * Musical Freddy 'will be remastered. 'Gallery ' Prototype Musical Freddy.png|His prototype phase. ' Category:Animatronics Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Bears Category:Paulotheplayer Stuff Category:Villains Category:Musical Animatronic Category:FFMU 1